Investigating the Crime Scene/Mew's Plight and Kiki's Mysterious Voice Calls for Her
(Later at sunset, everyone is investigating the damaged room where the Book of Dimensions once rested as they and Satsuki’s group are told of what happened by the Guardians, Iago, and Zazu, with the two latters now wearing a harness-like bandage on their broken wings) Satsuki’s group: Our old enemies alive again?! Zazu: Indeed. I wished we did something to stop them. Mew: And save my husband, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. Iago: But all we got are broken wings, bumps, and bruises. (Then Cranky approached the group with a piece of black hair strand) Cranky: Sorry to interrupt, but I found this black hair strand. (B.E.N. accepted the hair strand and scanned it) B.E.N.: That hair strand belongs to none other than Vanitas. (He discards the hair strand, which everyone lets him) Yuffie: And basically, there are two other villains who revived the enemy? Iago: Of course! One is Negaduck and the other is the mysterious Penguin Yokai. Oz group: The Penguin Yokai himself?! Kansas group: (Confused) The Penguin Yokai? Who’s he? Kiki: The Penguin Yokai is a very evil voodoo witch doctor who performs dark ritual magic. Jiminy: He is a wanted creature that committed a creature genocide with one of his deadly sacrificial voodoo rituals that left over at least 10,000 dead and 70 injured survivors. Ace: Uncle Drake said he was there when it happened, but he was knocked unconscious during that incident after a magic blast from the Penguin Yokai knocked him out. Chihiro: What was Drake doing there when it happened? Ace: He said he was visiting and then he left in humiliation after some of the creatures made fun of him with a little amateurish voodoo prank. Arturo: And then he told us that before he knew it after he left, the Penguin Yokai’s magic blast knocked him down and out. Billy: And when he came to, he arrived to find the genocide had ended. Kanta: So, basically, this Penguin Yokai guy is a genocidal murderer? Oz group: Yes. Fidget: The Nomebat Kingdom, on the other hand, not only know him, but they also respect him and recruited him months ago after Myotismon’s downfall at our hands. Mei: And as for this Negaduck? Fievel: He is a member of the Nomebat army seeking to kill us because of us killing Myotismon and some of his army months ago. Satsuki: Whoa, time out! This Negaduck is on the path of vengeance against us just because we had to stop the enemy? Fievel: Yep. Tiger: Why else did we end up on the Nomebat Kingdom’s Most Wanted posters? (Mew then went up to Satsuki’s group) Mew: Satsuki, guys. I need to ask of you. Satsuki: Let me guess; You need me and my team’s help to save Oz again? Mew: As well as your world. Satsuki: My world? Mew: Yes. Iago: Myotismon and his army, as well as Maleficent, are plotting to invade your world besides Oz with the Book of Dimensions! Zazu: And he apparently captured Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza for something dangerously urgent for their plot. Kiki: (Pondering) But for what reason to invade? (Suddenly, she heard the female voice call out to her with her vocals again. Iago and Zazu noticed her reaction) Zazu: Are you alright, Princess? Iago: What is it? Kiki: That voice again…. Iago: A voice?! Zazu: Whose voice? Kiki: A girl’s voice. Mew: And she is telling the truth about it. Vincent: We’ve been through that earlier. Zazu: Then, if that’s the case if Princess Kiki is being honest about her voice hearing, then I guess I’ll believe her on it. Iago: (Sarcastically) Oh, there’s a big surprise! The Princess of Oz hearing female siren voices in her mind! (Seriously) But seriously, what’re we gonna do?! We gotta have Satsuki’s group stop those moronic monsters! They just gotta…! Zazu: (Sternly) Iago! (Enunciating) Calm down. (Iago calms himself by taking a calm deep breath) Iago: Okay, I’m good. (Then he started ranting and raving) Iago: But seriously…! (Tombo and then Kiki interrupted him) Tombo: It’s shocking that this whole thing is happening so fast. Kiki: Especially when we’re getting close to being married. (Aurora and Phillip then went up to them reassuringly) Phillip: Kiki, Tombo, it’ll be fine when you help Satsuki’s group save us all. Kiki and Tombo: (Hopefully) Really? Phillip: Yes. Aurora: Until you do, we can postpone your upcoming wedding for you. (Reassured, Kiki and Tombo nods and went up to Satsuki’s group) Kiki and Tombo: Thank you. Satsuki: And when it’s all settled, they’ll finally get married. Kiki and Tombo: (Nods in agreement) Yep. (They hold each other’s hands tenderly. After that’s done, Zazu and the Guardians got determined) Zazu: Satsuki’s group. Mew: We wish to go with you and save both worlds. (Satsuki’s group got surprised) Satsuki’s group: You guys, helping us? Mew: Of course. Zazu: Mine and Iago’s wings may be broken, but we and the Guardians wish to be of assistance. Mew: In other words, volunteers. (Iago got shocked on what Zazu and Mew are saying) Iago: Whoa, whoa, whoa! “We?!” “Volunteers?!” Why do I have to help?! My wing’s broken, as well as yours, Zazu! Zazu: It doesn’t matter, Iago! It’s a possibility that in a couple of days in Oz during the journey, our wings will heal. Iago: I understand, but what if those jerks hurt us again during the adventure? Haku: Then we’ll see to it you two and the Guardians don’t get hurt. Iago: (Aghast) Et tu, Haku? Mushu: (Putting his hands on his hips angrily) Ya got a problem with me and my buddies being your bodyguards, loudmouthed chicken? Iago: I ain’t no chicken! I’m a macaw! Kiki: Enough! (They quiet down) Kiki: First thing in the morning, we’re gonna find out where the enemy went with the four Guardians and Book of Dimensions. Satsuki: And then we’re going to their location to stop and defeat them again. Kanta: And save both the four Guardians and the Book of Dimensions. Iago: But I still ain’t going with you. Zazu: (Sternly) Iago. (Iago turned to him to listen) Zazu: You might regret yourself for missing out on the action. Especially if you blow your chance to get payback against the monsters who injured you and me and stole what’s ours. (Iago said nothing this time. Then Kiki turned to everyone) Kiki: Alright. It’s getting late. Everyone, off to bed. All: Okay. (Then with that, they leave to go get ready for bed and tomorrow. Later, in Kiki’s bedroom, Satsuki’s group, in their pajamas, are asleep when Kiki woke up to the voice calling out to her again. Then she quietly snuck out of the room, down the hallway, and out into the courtyard, and unknown to her, Iago and Zazu slowly woke up upon hearing her leave her room quietly and secretly followed her around quietly to see what’s up. During this, Kiki started singing) Kiki: I can hear you But I don’t know Some look for trouble While others don’t There’s a thousand reasons I should go about my day And find your whispers Which I wish would show up (Then she sang a bit of a vocal, hoping the voice will respond, and it did) Kiki: What voice is yours? You’re not a ringing in my ear And if I hear you Which I know I’m spoken for, I know Everyone I’ve ever loved Is here within these walls I’m sorry, secret siren But I need to know your calls I want your adventure I want to know you I’m afraid of what I’m risking If I follow you Into the unknown Into the unknown Into the unknown (Then she heard the voice call out even more and then exited the courtyard into the Poppy Field Garden in the back of Emerald City. Iago and Zazu secretly peeked at the doorway to the garden to listen in calm interest) Kiki: What do you want? ‘Cause you’ve been calling out to me Are you here to distract me So I make a big mistake? Or are you someone out there Who’s a little bit like me? Who knows deep down We might be related to each other? Every day’s a little harder As I feel your power grow Don’t you know there’s a part of me That longs to go Into the unknown Into the unknown Into the unknown (Then as the voice vocalized again, five sparkling images that resemble five creatures of each of the five elements appeared right in front of Kiki. Even Iago and Zazu saw the whole thing in calm silence and surprise) Kiki: Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you show me? (Then she vocalized with the voice as the images started dancing around her. Kiki soon felt calmly happy, glad to be having company in the voice and images. Suddenly, the images vanished and the voice quieted down, much to her confusion. Then she ran a few inches towards the edge of the garden edge) Kiki: Where are you going? Don’t leave me alone How do I follow you? (Kiki, once at the edge, reached her arm out to the sky) Kiki: Into the unknown? (Then the voice vocalized a bit at Kiki’s last part of her song and as soon as the song ended, the voice stopped vocalizing. Then Kiki slowly lowered her arm, calmly panting a bit, looking curious) Kiki: (Finishes calmly panting) Those images…. (Then she turned around to go back to her room when she saw her group and even Aurora, Phillip, Iago, and Zazu, awake and they got calmly surprised) Kiki: How long were you listening? Aurora: Long and clear. (Then she and Phillip nods at each other calmly, as if they decided to do something. Then they turned to Kiki) Phillip: Kiki, it’s time that your mother and I finally told you something more. Aurora: That’s right. There’s more to your past that meets the eye. (Later in Kiki’s room, the group were sitting around, and Kiki was calmly surprised along with Satsuki’s group, Iago, and Zazu) Kiki: I have an older sister? Aurora and Phillip: Yes. Phillip: She left for safety after you were abducted by Hunter J. Aurora: And she promised that once she found you on her own with help from her secret friends, she would return home to us. Satsuki’s group, Iago, and Zazu: (Interested) Wow…. (Then Kiki got calmly happy and excited) Kiki: And where is she hiding now? Aurora: Somewhere in the Valley of Creation. Phillip: Far away from the Nomebat Kingdom, on the other side of the desert. (Satsuki’s group realized calmly) Satsuki’s group: Beyond Oz…. (Then Kiki got hopeful) Kiki: Do you think I will find her while we go save both worlds? Aurora: Probably. Kiki: And does she have a name? Aurora and Phillip: Yes. Kiki: Then what is it? (Aurora and Phillip smiled softly, glad to know Kiki is interested to find her long-lost older sister) Aurora and Phillip: It’s…. (Suddenly, another brief tremor hits the area and then stopped. Once all calmed, Aurora and Phillip decided not to tell Kiki her sister’s name) Kiki: What is her name? (Aurora and Phillip doesn’t respond. Getting it, Satsuki’s group, Iago, Zazu, and even Kiki understood) Kiki: Gotcha. Satsuki: To keep her safe from the Nomebat Kingdom. Aurora: And rest assured, you will know her name once you find her. Kiki: (Nods in agreement) Understood. (Then Kiki realized something) Kiki: Wait a minute! What if the voice calling to me is really…? (Then she stopped herself and shook it off) Kiki: No, it couldn’t have been. (Everyone reassured her) Jiji: It’ll be fine, Kiki. Tombo: We’ll find her and save both worlds. Phillip: And for the record, Kiki; That voice you claim to hear…. Aurora: We possibly believe the voice to be your sister’s. (Realizing calmly, Kiki got interested) Kiki: I wonder if she sensed me back with you and is calling out for me with those vocals lately. Zazu: She might. Iago: Considering that you were surrounded by those glowing images. Mei: And what were those images of? Kiki: They looked like five creatures, each representing the five elements; Water, fire, earth, air, and light. Group: (Calmly realizing) Just like the Guardians…. (Celebi chirped in calm interest. Then Satsuki’s group, along with Kiki, got calmly determined) Kiki: Then…. My older sister, wherever and whoever you are…. I hope to find you and ''save the worlds. ''(Then Iago got calmly determined as well) Iago: Then, if it really means so much to you, Princess…. I will go with you guys tomorrow. (The group got calmly surprised) Group: Wow…. Zazu: What changed your mind? Iago: Kiki’s motivation to find her mystery sister’s voice…. And what you said about me regretting not getting back at the jerks who injured you and me. (Then he got serious) Iago: And if I am to go with you, you better make sure none of us, not even me and Zazu, get hurt, especially after me and Zazu’s wings heal in a couple of days! Group: (Nods) Understood. (Then with that, everyone got ready for bed. The next morning, Satsuki’s group, now in their daytime clothes, Kiki now changed into her main attire, and Olivia now wearing her adventurer outfit that she wore for the adventure in the last story, have packed up their supplies for their quest) Satsuki: Everyone ready to locate the enemy? Satsuki’s group: (Nods) Yep! (Then with that, they leave to find the enemy’s location in order to find and rescue Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, and the Book of Dimensions and save both worlds) Coming up: Satsuki’s group, after naming their team, discover the enemy’s location when they steal back the stolen Map of Oz from not just Vanitas, but also the Phantom Mouse, Penguin Yokai, Negaduck, and four certain mutants. Then after the four villains’ failure to stop the heroes from getting the map back, they and the rest of the villains send not only the possessed Groudon to hinder the heroes, but also the four certain mutants. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies